


Mighty & Powerful Gays

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costume contests, M/M, Road to El Dorado - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Allura's costume contest has Shiro excited, but a lack of compatible costumes makes things difficult. Luckily, Keith is there to make things better.





	Mighty & Powerful Gays

**Author's Note:**

> My Sheith Halloween exchange for itbespacegays

_ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable _

_ Chucky and Bride of Chucky _

_ Shrek and Fiona _

_ The Joker and Harley Quinn _

Shiro sighed and closed the laptop, leaning back to rub his temples. Keith frowned.

“C'mon, it's alright. We'll think of something.” He promised.

Shiro shook his head. “No, just forget it. You were right, costume contests are stupid.” He nudged the computer into Keith's lap and stood, combing his fingers through his hair. “I'm gonna go lay down.”

“Alright.” Keith sighed. He squeezed Shiro’s hand before releasing him. “Want me to wake you up for dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.” Shiro slipped his hand away from Keith’s and disappeared down the hallway. Keith watched him leave with a small frown on his face, chewing his lip before opening the laptop again.

**Stabracadabra:** _Guys, I need help._

**Lancelot:** _r u finally ready to get rid of the mullet??? ill get my scissors_

**Stabracadabra:** _Shut up Lance. It’s Shiro._

**HunkyMonkey:** _ oh no, are you guys fighting? _

**Stabracadabra:** _ No. He wanted to dress up together for Allura’s party, do a couple thing, y’know? We were trying to find something to dress up as and all we found were boy/girl costumes. I think he’s upset. _

**Pidgeotto:** _probably. thats gotta cause some dysphoria if he can only dress up as girls_

**Stabracadabra:** _Shit, I didn’t even think of that._

**Lancelot:** _ oshit _

**Lancelot:** _ mayb u should dress up as a chick instead lol _

**Stabracadabra:** _I don’t think that’ll help._

**Pidgeotto:** _ maybe you could do separate costumes or a not coupley one? _

**HunkyMonkey:** _ uhhh, you guys know that gay couples exist, right? _

**Stabracadabra:** **_…_** _Thanks, Hunk_

**_Stabracadabra has logged off_ **

~*~*~*~

“Shiro!” Keith swung around the doorway to find Shiro laying on their bed, playing with his phone. “What’re you doing?”

“Playing Candy Crush.”

“Why?” Keith smirked. “You should be in the shower.”

“What?” Shiro lowered his phone to look at Keith, raising an eyebrow. “We don’t have to leave for another hour, I have time.” Keith tried to smother a grin and tossed a bag to Shiro. He nearly hit him in the face.

“Gotta give yourself time to get your costume on.” He informed, before rolling back on his heels and heading for the other bathroom. He laughed silently to himself as Shiro’s confused sputtering followed him down the hall.

Once he had showered, Keith dried off quickly and pulled his costume out from where he’d stashed it in the cupboard under the sink earlier that day. The props he’d bought were hidden high in the closet where he knew Shiro wouldn’t look. He was lucky that his boyfriend was  unobservant sometimes. Keith blow dried his hair, making sure all the wetness was gone before setting about pinning and tucking his hair up beneath a wig cap. With the blonde wig set on his head, he pulled on the loose red shirt, tan pants, and a dark brown belt. He glanced in the mirror and smirked a little to himself before slipping out of the room.

Shiro was standing in the bedroom looking confused. He’d gotten most of his costume on, the blue shirt and green pants already on. He was in the process of buckling up his black belt, leather vest still laying on the bed. When he heard Keith come in, he glanced up. Keith could see the question already on his lips, but he paused, slowly dragging his eyes down Keith’s body, before his face broke out into a grin.

“Oh my god. Oh my  _ god, Keith _ .”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Keith grinned. He grabbed the vest off of the bed and helped Shiro shrug into it. “You’re lucky, you don’t need nearly as much makeup. Or as many bobby pins.” He laughed. It only took about three pins to get Shiro’s forelock to stay down, folded back against his head, before Keith helped him fix the black wig on his head. “Sit down.”

“I can’t believe you did this.” Shiro chuckled as he let Keith bully him onto the bed. Keith climbed into his lap with a small makeup set in hand.

“Stop talking. I have to do your beard.” Keith said, a mock-stern glare on his face. Sending a silent thanks to Lance’s endless supply of tutorial videos, he carefully set the makeup around Shiro’s face, until he had the mutton chops, a somewhat convincing looking stubble, and a soul patch. Shiro stayed still obediently, doing his best not to let his smile overtake his face again until Keith was done. As soon as Keith had stood up, however, Shiro was grinning again, almost bouncing with excitement.

“How do I look?”

“Check the mirror, you goofball. I’ve got to get this beard thing done.” Keith chuckled as Shiro followed him to the bathroom. While he set about trying to make his fake beard, Shiro just stood beside him, twisting his head left and right.

“We look  _ awesome _ .” He grinned. He kept repeating it, like he almost couldn’t believe what he was looking at. When Keith set down his makeup, Shiro looked over at him. Keith immediately held up a finger when he saw the look on his face.

“Shirogane Takashi, if you start crying, I will tear that wig off your head.” He warned sternly. “Do not make me suffer through applying that makeup all over again.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m good, I promise. I just…” Shiro reached up to tug on his hair out of habit, pausing briefly when his fingers just hit empty air. He gave another quiet laugh and shook his head. “Thank you. I love you.” He leaned down enough to steal a kiss before straightening. “Come on. We’re gonna kick costume contest  _ ass _ .”

“God, how did I end up dating such a nerd?” Keith asked himself, shaking his head. Shiro laughed and followed Keith out of the bathroom. His eyes practically lit up when Keith pulled the cheap mandolin he’d found online down from the shelf in the closet where he’d hidden it. “Oh, and these are for you.” He pulled a set of dice from his pocket and held them out. Shiro watched Keith for a moment before rolling the dice on the dresser. He picked them up and rerolled them a few times, nearly giggling.

“You gave me  _ loaded dice. _ ”

“We're gonna kick costume contest ass.” Keith simply repeated back. Shiro’s excitement was infectious, and Keith couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Now come on, we’ve gotta get going before the traffic gets bad.”

By the time they finally arrived to the club, the rest of their friends had already gathered. Hunk had dressed as Maui from Moana, Pidge was dressed up like the Mad Hatter, and Allura and Lance had managed a pretty decent Black Widow and Hawkeye costume. Lance grinned when he saw the pair enter.

“Hey, you made it! You guys are the dudes from Road To El Dorado, right?”

“Miguel and Tulio.” Keith nodded.

“I love it!” Allura clapped and grinned. “You're just in time for the costume contest! Come on, the couples are up first!” She grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the little cleared area. Lance trailed behind with a confused frown.

“Wait, wait, they can't be in the couples contest; they aren't dressed as a couple! Those two were just bros.” He pouted. 

Keith looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “You're the kind of kid who thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates, weren't you?”

Lance sputtered at Keith and narrowed his eyes.

“Stop trying to ruin my childhood, Mullet!”


End file.
